1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus for providing ultrasonic diagnostic image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus for providing ultrasonic image data having independent cases is known. Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 5-228139 and No. 6-225874 disclose the independent case type of ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram of a prior art ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 5-228139. In this ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, the whole unit is divided into the main body 1 and an operation unit 2 which are electrically connected to each other with connection cables. An operation panel 4 and a display monitor 5 are provided to the operation unit 2 to which an ultrasonic wave probe 3 is connected. The main body 1 and the operation unit 2 can be independently moved.
FIG. 6 is a block diagram of another prior art ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 6-225874. In this ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, the whole circuitry is divided into two parts. The first case having a compact size is arranged near the person to be diagnosed. On the other hand, the second case having a large scale of circuitry necessary for high performance diagnosis is remotely arranged. Thus, digital data transmission is effected between both cases with a fiber optic cable.